1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for compensating a steering wheel angle signal, which is subject to an offset, in a vehicle, to a corresponding device and to a corresponding computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering wheel angle signal portrays an angle position of a steering wheel of a vehicle. The steering wheel angle signal may be used for safety-relevant functions of the vehicle. If the steering wheel angle signal has an offset, it will be assumed in an electronics system of the vehicle that the steering turned even though the steering wheel is in a different angle position.